The Birth
by OrpheusLives
Summary: About a dream I had. Involves Mary, Jesus, and a male character that I've never heard of in the Bible. Reviews would be great, thanks.


**Author's Notes**: This was a little strange to write. This is based on a dream a had a number of months ago. THe dream was so real to me that I think I might have been the character in the story. Whether that is true or not, I don't know. If you believe me, thank you. If you don't, then I respect your opinion. But... this was all very real to me and very spiritual for me. Reviews would be nice. And also, I had to edit some things out for content, which should be obvious once you read it. And the conversation near the end isn't spot on because I can't remember it all that well, being that it was between...well, read it and you'll see. Thank you.

It was hot. Hot and dry and arid. He watched as the wind blew down the sloping sand dunes, the firey-orange glow of the sun beginning to dip behind the dunes. It was dusk. _So soon?_ he thought. As the last of then sun disappeared, he wrapped his cloak about him closely. The horizen was tinged with orange and pink and right above him, the sky had darkened, just barely.

He looked to his right. He saw the temporary tents, the front flaps tossing in the wind, and a few people sitting around some scattered fires. They were talking, but about what, he had no idea. Something important, it seemed like. Or possibly not; he couldn't hear them other than a murmur.

He looked behind him. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Mary?", he said. The woman was on the ground, propped up on her elbows, her stomach in the air. She groaned and spazims shook her body. The man rushed to her side. "Mary, whats--" he stopped when he saw buldging stomach, and then it clicked. "Are you-- are you about to...?" he asked, his voice rising in alarm. Mary looked at him, sweat gathering around her brow, and nodded. The man gaped at her. "Are you sure?" he questioned. Mary gave him an incredulous look. The man shook his head, as if to clear it. "Ok, ok, I'll go find someone in the camp..." he said and made to move. Mary grabbed his arm.

"No, please don't go," she pleaded. 'It's coming soon, and I need help." Her face tightened in pain as another series of contractions wracked her body. The man nodded and kneeled down beside her.

"Ok, so I..." the man trailed off, at a loss of what to do. Mary groaned with pain again and hitched up her lavender colored cloak.

"Just help him when he comes out," she instructed. The man nodded and placed himself, ready to deliver the baby when it came out. Mary groaned again, louder this time. The man watched as he saw the crown of the baby's head emerge. Mary groaned, almost screamed, and the man held the baby's head as its small shoulders, its legs and feet, emerged, covered in blood and placenta. The man took the baby, still attatched to its mother, and wrapped it in a clean piece of cloth.

"Spank... spank him..." Mary instructed. The man nodded and lightly but firmly spanked the child a few times. The new born wailed as air rushed into its lungs for the first time. The man smiled down at the baby, then looked at Mary. Mary smiled, tiredly. The man was about to give her the child when the man stopped, listening instensly.

"W-what?" he asked. Mary looked up at him confused. The man glanced around him. _What was that voice?_ he asked himself.

"**Adrian**," the voice spoke, inside Adrian's mind.

"_Who...who are you?"_ Adrian asked.

"**The God of Abraham**," the voice answered. Adrain's eyes widened.

"_Lord?"_ he said, and with that, fell to his knees, the new-born child still in his arms.

"**Adrian, my son, the child you hold in your arms is of myself. He is my Son**." Adrian nodded, silent tears streaking down his face.

"_What will you have me do, Lord_?"

"**You must watch over my Son, Adrian. You must keep him safe in the years to come. His life will not be an easy one. I have chosen you, my loyal servant, as his protector**."

"_I will do everything I can, Lord_."

"**Yes, Adrian. When your task is finished, you are to come to my kingdom, where you will walk beside my Son for the rest of eternity, in Paradise**."

"_Thank you, Lord, for choosing me to do your will_."

With that, the voice of God was gone and Adrian was left on his knees in the desert, the Son of God in his arms, wailing and crying. Adrian got up and carefully laid the new born in Mary's awaiting arms.

"Adrian...?" Mary began.

"What will you name him?" Adrian asked. Mary stared at him for a moment, then looked at her child. She smiled and looked back.

"I shall name him.. Jesus." she answered. Adrian nodded and smiled. He looked out into the sunset, wondering just what his task would be like in the years to come.


End file.
